


The Mistletoe Affair

by MissSlothy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, McDanno Holiday Gift Exchange 2018, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Written as part of the McDanno Holiday Gift Exchange 2018 for PipersLostChild.Steve and Danny have to go undercover in a gay club.  They reveal their true feelings for each other.  Fun ensues :)





	The Mistletoe Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipersLostChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersLostChild/gifts).



> I was going to post this on Xmas day but real life and another fanfic distracted me. Sorry PipersLostChild.
> 
> It's New Years Eve here in the UK so I'm offering this as a NYE gift instead :)
> 
> This is un-betaed and written in UK English. I think the word 'trousers' instead of 'pants' may have sneaked in somewhere... You have been warned :)

Steve pulls open his desk drawer.  Taking out every pen and pencil – he has a lot of them – he lays them down on the desktop.  Puffing out his cheeks, he starts sorting them by length, longest on the left, shortest on the right.

He hates being bored _so_ much.

He briefly looks up as Danny comes into his office.  He looks down again as Danny flops down on his office couch.

Carefully he puts the pens and pencils back in the desk, still in their correct order.

“Junior and Tani are testing out some new software,” Danny announces into the silence.

Steve raises a eyebrow in disbelief.

“Okay,” Danny concedes with a wave of his hand, “they’re playing Pokemon Go.  But at least it’s stopped them climbing the walls.  Unlike you.”

“I’m not climbing the walls.”

“Your pen fetish would suggest otherwise, babe.” 

Steve takes out a pen and swaps it with another.  Sitting back, he surveys his work.  Not happy, he swaps it back again.  Out of the corner of his eye he can see Danny twitching.  Biting back a smile, he swaps a pen again.

“Okay.  Okay.” Danny jumps to his feet.  Reaching out, he grabs hold of Steve’s wrist.  “Why don’t you go to the shooting range, huh?”

Steve slams his desk shut.  Pulling his hand back, he crosses his arms.  “The Governor’s banned me.”

“ _What_?”

“You heard me.”  Steve suspects he’s pouting but he doesn’t care.  “She says I’ve used up our practice ammunition for this month.”

Danny stares back at him in shock.  “It’s only the 5th.”

“I’m _bored_.”

Danny slumps back into the couch.  “It’s always like this, every December.  The weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas.  Everyone’s so focused on shopping they can’t be bothered to commit a major crime.”

“I’m gonna go nuts, Danny, if something doesn’t happen soon.”

Movement outside in the main office draws their attention.  They’ve got visitors.  Steve feels his mood lift instantly.  It’s Duke and he’s got Lieutenant Laura Coleman from the Robbery Squad with him.  That can mean only one thing: someone’s got a job for them.

Tumbling out of Steve’s office, they join the team around the computer table.  Laura and Duke watch their arrival with mild amusement.  Junior and Tani just look happy to see anyone who isn’t a member of their team.

The Lieutenant wastes no time explaining what she needs.  “We need your help,” she explains, her gaze travelling across the team.  “We’ve got an uncover op.  Tonight.”

Steve nods before he knows he’s doing it.  He bounces on his toes.  “Sure,” he says, smiling.  “Just tell us where and when.”

The Lieutenant’s eyes narrow suspiciously.  “Really?  You don’t want any details?”

“No!” the team yells in unison.

The Lieutenant flashes a worried glance at Duke.  Duke’s wearing an expression that says ‘I told you so.’

She shrugs.  “I only need two of you,” she says, turning to walk away.  “We’ll meet you at 8pm in the parking lot of the Pineapple Crush bar on Punahoa Drive.”

Warning bells go off in Steve’s head.  His heartbeat shoots up.  “The Pineapple Crush on Punahoa?  That’s a gay bar, right?”

Slowly, the Lieutenant turns back.  “Is that a problem, Commander?”

“No,” Steve snaps back.  Her tone is implying something he’s not comfortable with.

Danny’s hand wrapping around his forearm stops him from telling her what he thinks.

“What he means is, why us?” Danny asks brightly, tightening his grip.

The Lieutenant studies them both closely, her eyebrows drawn together in a frown. “There’s been a series of robberies.  First it was the tourist bars.  Now they’ve moved on to the gay bars.  We’ve been working undercover for months but now they’re ahead of us.  We’re pretty sure they’re going to hit the Pineapple Crush tonight but I’m worried that if I put one of my team in there they’ll recognise them and we’ll lose what advantage we’ve gained.”   Taking a breath, she sweeps her gaze across the team again.  “I asked Duke if he knew anyone who could help.  He suggested your team.”

Danny chews on his bottom lip.  “Again, why us?”

Steve’s blood pressure goes up a few notches.  The warning bells in his head have turned into howling sirens.  The Lieutenant looks nervous.  Very nervous. 

“I need someone who’s…good looking.”

Steve scrunches his face in confusion.  That’s definitely not what he was expecting.  Next to him, Danny does the same.  Junior looks equally confused.

Tani’s looking at each of her fellow team members in turn, her expression thoughtful.  Tucking her hands in her pockets, she shrugs casually.  “They’ve got a point, boss.  We are pretty.”

“We are?” He looks to Danny for guidance.  His own growing feeling of panic is making it difficult to think.  Danny’s expression is shuttered.  Duke and the Lieutenant are still waiting. “Fine.  Whatever.  We’ll do it.  Tani and Junior, you’re up.”

Tani shakes her head.

Steve raises an eyebrow.

Tani shows him her phone.  On it is the website for the Pineapple Crush.  “Tonight is 80’s night.”

“So?”

“Junes and I, we don’t know any of that music.  It’s way before our time.  You and Danny will have to go.”

“How _old_ do you think we are?”  Danny sounds disgruntled. 

“Old enough,” Tani shoots back, with a grin.

Steve shakes his head at both of them.  He’s been on dangerous ops all over the world but this is one he _really_ doesn’t want to take on.  “Maybe we’re not right for this,” he stutters but Danny’s there before him.

“Okay.”  Danny’s nodding. “We’ll do it.”

Steve’s brain freezes, trapped in one thought: _No_. No, no, no, no, _no_.

Fingers clicking in front of his face resets his brain.  Blinking, Danny comes into focus.  “You okay there?”

Steve swallows.  His tongue feels like it’s made of lead.  He’s got so many questions, so many things he needs to say.  Unfortunately the one that comes out of his mouth is, “What are we supposed to wear?”

“Clothes, babe.”  Danny’s eyes are laughing.  His tone is warm, fond.

Steve opens his mouth and closes it again.  He needs to tell Danny why he can’t do this.  But not in front of Tani and Junior, and definitely not in front of Duke or the Lieutenant.  Glancing round, he looks for the nearest escape route. 

“Whatever you normally wear when you go out on a date, Commander.”

It takes him a moment to realise she’s answering his question about clothes.  His heartrate goes nuclear, shooting through the roof.  “We’re not going on a date—"

“Uh, uh, uh,” Danny cuts in before he can finish.  “You turn up dressed like that, they’ll think it’s a Top Gun theme night.”

Danny’s gentle mocking acts like a salve on his panic.  His heartbeat starts to slow. “What are you saying?”

Danny raises his chin.  “You can’t wear cargo pants.”

His reply is automatic.  “There’s nothing wrong with my cargo pants.”

Danny grins widely.  Before Steve can react Danny’s got his hands on his shoulder blades and he’s being pushed to the main door. 

“We’ll be there at 8pm,” Danny throws back at the Lieutenant and Duke as they sweep past.  “I’ve got a few errands to run first…”

 H50H50H50H50

Steve steps out of his shower.  He towels himself down briskly.  Running his hand over his chin, he frowns for a moment.  He wonders if he should shave.

_No,_ a voice in his head is yelling.  _This isn’t a real date._

Disappointment makes his chest feel hollow.  He quashes it.  It’s a disappointment he’s been living with for eight years.  He can live with it for another night.

After they’d left HQ that afternoon, Danny had told him to go home.  ‘Freshen up, babe,’ he’d ordered, a twinkle in his eye.  Then he driven off, refusing to tell Steve where he was going.

It had been on the tip of his tongue to argue, to refuse to do the op.  But Danny had seemed strangely excited.  And, as Danny had pointed out, it was a night out paid for by the Governor.

What was there not to like?

_Lots,_ he thinks, scrubbing at his hair with the towel. 

A knock at the front door stops him from examining that thought any further.  Sliding on a pair of board shorts, he hurries downstairs.

Opening the front door reveals Danny.

Danny whistles when he sees him.  “Good outfit choice, babe.”

Steve looks down at himself.  He feels like he’s blushing from head to toe.  Danny pushes past him, chuckling.  For the second time that day Steve’s heartrate goes nuclear.

This time it’s not because of the mission, of his fear that he’ll reveal something he’s managed to keep hidden for eight years.  It’s not even because Danny just brushed his hip across the front of his board shorts (although that hasn’t helped).

It’s the outfit that Danny’s wearing – that’s what started his heart rate thundering.   The blue dress shirt he’s wearing has two buttons undone at the top, allowing chest hair to escape.  The cuffs are rolled up, exposing tanned skin.  The material fits Danny beautifully, clinging to his biceps and pecs as he moves.  The black suit pants though…the black suit pants looked like they’ve been sprayed on Danny’s ass.  They’re a thing of beauty.

“How the hell did you get into those?”  The words slip out of his mouth unbidden. 

Danny grins at him, a huge shit-eating grin.  “You like what you see?” he asks.  Twisting round he looks down at his ass.  “Chin introduced me to a tailor in Chinatown.  Don’t know how he does it but these babies fit like a glove.”

Steve drags his eyes away.  All the blood in the brain is suddenly heading south.  He needs to get out of here and get out quickly otherwise he’s not going to be responsible for his actions.

“I’ll go get…” he waves vaguely in the direction of the stairs.  Swallowing hard, he tries again.  “I’ll go get changed.”

He’s half-way up the stairs when he realises Danny’s following.  He bites back a groan.  His cock’s twitching with enthusiasm. In a minute there will be nowhere to hide.

Taking the last few steps in one leap, he dives for the safety of the bedroom.  Slamming the door behind him he strips off his board shorts.  He’s in the process of pulling on a pair of cargo pants on when there’s a knock on the door.  It opens and Danny’s head appears.

His smile turns into a frown.  “I thought we’d talked about this.”

Steve secures the top button.  He wrenches up the zip.  “I like my cargo pants.”

Danny advances in, one hand in the air.  “I know,” he soothes.  “But change is good.  You’re gonna love what I bought for you.”

Steve does a double take.  In his other hand Danny’s holding a shopping bag.  He rubs at his temple with his thumb.  Nothing is making sense.  “How do you know my measurements?”

Danny looks away.  His cheeks look flushed.  Looking back, he checks his watch.  “We’ve got an hour.  You need to get dressed.”

Steve grabs the bag, heading for the bathroom.  Slamming the door shut, he tips out the clothes.  A few minutes later, he’s wearing a black tee-shirt and the tightest pair of jeans he’s ever managed to squeeze into.

A quick glance in the bathroom mirror makes his eyebrows raise.  The tee-shirt’s made of something silky.  It’s clinging, embarrassingly so.  The jeans…well, the less said about them the better.  Jabbing at his hair, he pulls the tuffs into something fairly presentable.

Reluctantly, he opens the bathroom door.

For the first time in a long time he feels uncomfortable in his body.  Something about the clothes is stirring feelings he thought he’d nailed down years ago.  The feeling’s not helped when Danny just stares at him like he’s grown another head.

“That’s it,” Steve growls, tugging at the bottom of the tee-shirt, “I’m calling this op off.”

“No.”  Danny’s fingers wrap around his wrist, gently.  “Don’t do that.”  There’s a pause as they stare at each.  The air feels charged with electricity.  Then Danny pulls away, breaking the spell.

“Let’s go,” Danny orders, pushing by him, heading for the stairs.  “We’ve got criminals to catch.”

H50H50H50H50

_“Everyone maintain radio silence unless you’ve got something to report. We don’t want to spook these guys.”_

Steve nods at the Lieutenant’s radio instructions.  Sitting beside him in the Camaro, Danny does the same.  With the outfits they’re wearing there’re not many places to hide a radio.  They’re using earpieces but they’re still need to be careful.

Taking a deep breath, he gets out of the car.

“You ever been to a gay bar?” Danny asks him as they cross the parking lot.

“No,” he lies.

Danny hums under his breath.  “You’re gonna like this one.  It’s got a relaxed vibe.”

Steve doesn’t bother to hide his surprise.  “You’ve been here before?”

Danny shrugs.  “Back when I first came to Hawaii.  They’re not judgy, you know?  They didn’t care that I was a Haole from the mainland.”

“ _Judgy_?”

Danny waves his question away.  “You know what I mean.”

Steve lets Danny have the argument.  He’s still processing the fact Danny visited gay bars.  He’s never mentioned that before.  A rush of jealously hits him from nowhere.  He feels like his understanding of his world has been turned on its head.

The next moment, his world view spins out of control.

Stepping into the club, he assailed by memories.  The last time he’d visited a gay club he’d been on leave in California.  It’d been a test – set by him – to challenge his awakening sexuality.  Instead of solving his problems it had served to prove to him there was another life out there for him.

At the time he’d rejected it, at least until he’d met Freddie.  He’d been determined to have a career in the Navy.  Back on the islands there had never been the opportunity.  Or at least that’s what he’d always told himself.  The reality was there was only one man he was interested in and he was a straight divorcee with kids.

Except…maybe he’s not straight after all.

_Concentrate,_ he tells himself, sternly.  They are here for a reason.  There’s distractions all over the place though, the most distracting of which is Danny’s ass in those trousers.  He can’t take his eyes off it as Danny struts into the club like he owns it. 

_Shit_.

He shifts uncomfortably in his jeans.  They really are too tight.  His cock twitches anyway in the confined space.  The rough fabric of the jeans rubbing against his tender skin does nothing to help his focus.  Cursing, he follows Danny to the bar.

Danny was right, he realises a while later.  The bar really does have a relaxed vibe.  There are people of all ages, shapes and sizes.  The music isn’t bad either (although he’ll never admit that to Tani).  It looks like Xmas celebrations have started early; people are wearing Santa hats and there’s mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. There is one problem though.  A really awkward problem.

Everyone’s _touching_.

He touches Danny all the time.  He’s not an idiot, he knows that.  It’s his guilty pleasure.  It keeps him sane.  But touching in front of all these people?  He feels like he should have a neon badge on his tee-shirt that says ‘Fraud’.

Danny nudges him.  “You okay, there?”

“Fine,” he replies, stuffing his hands in his pockets (or trying to.  The jeans really are very tight).

Danny studies him.  Casually, as if they do it all the time, he slides his hand around Steve’s back.  It comes to rest in the curve of his spine.  “Still okay?”

Steve inhales slowly through his nose.  “Peachy.”

“ _Peachy_? What kind of word is that—"

“You asked a question, Danny, and I answered it.”

“Hey.  Hey.  Calm down.”  Danny whips his hand away, holding them both up in surrender. 

Steve tells himself to breathe.  Danny’s hand on his spine was doing strange things to his libido.  “I’m nervous, okay?” he apologises, leaning down so his lips are next to Danny’s ear.

“Ok.”  Danny peers up at him.  It’s obvious he’s worried.  “You still want to do this?” he asks, holding out one hand, moving it so it’s hovering behind Steve again.

_It’s just another op._ “Sure.”  

He grits his teeth as Danny’s hand settles again.  His touch is feather-light through the flimsy material.  It’s sending tingles of sensation out across his skin though.  He shivers, from his head down to his toes.

Beside him, Danny shivers too.

Steve frowns.  He knows why he was shivering. But Danny?  He can’t be cold.  It’s warm in here.  Danny licks his lips, then looks away, nervously.  But not before Steve sees his eyes.  His pupils are dilated, the blue reduced to a thin line around the edge.

Steve spends his life reading people.  He’s pretty sure he knows what that means.  Hell, he _does_ know what that means: Danny’s attracted to him. 

_Danny’s attracted to him_.  The thought bounces madly around in his head.  He’s still not quite sure he can believe what’s happening.  A little flicker of hope sparks deep in his chest. 

His first instinct is to reach out and touch Danny.  He really _needs_ to touch.  His second is to quash his emotions.  _You’re about to risk eight years of friendship_ , the annoying voice in his head tells him.  _Is it really worth it to satisfy an itch?_

Danny takes the decision out of his hands.  He chooses that moment to glance over at Steve.  It’s an unguarded moment.  Everything he’s feeling is showing on his face.

Steve steps back.  It feels like he’s been thumped in the chest.  They’re surrounded by people but everything’s narrowed to this man in front of him.

Danny’s eyes widen with realisation.  He opens his mouth to speak.

_‘Heads up everyone.  Two men have just entered the club who could be our suspects.’_

Steve blinks.  Suddenly he’s aware again of the people around them.  Loud voices, loud music and drink.  Automatically he presses the button on his earpiece to acknowledge he’s heard the Lieutenant.  Standing in front of him, Danny’s doing the same.

He stares at Danny, not sure what to say.  It’s always the wrong place or the wrong time for the two of them.  The frustration that he always feels about the situation between them is suddenly growing to volcanic proportions.

Danny smiles.  It’s a shy, nervous half-smile that makes Steve’s heart flip.  “Please tell me I’m reading this right, babe, before I do something I’m gonna regret later.”

Steve leans forward.  His heart beat is thundering so loud.  “You won’t regret it.  I promise,” he adds.

Danny’s smile slips.  “I’m not sure that’s a promise you can keep, Steve.”

“Pretty sure I can,” he replies softly, leaning in further.  Danny’s lips are inches away from his.  “You keep telling me I’m a stubborn son of a bitch.”

_‘McGarrett.  Can you see them?’_

Steve jerks away, cursing.  Swallowing hard, he starts scanning the crowd.  They’ve got descriptions of the people they’re looking for but they’re sketchy at best.  What does seem to attract them is attractive men who willing to spend their cash.

Carrying a wallet in these jeans wasn’t happening so Danny’s got the cash.  In unspoken agreement they start pushing their way to the bar.  Spending it is easy.  What’s harder to deal with is the attention Danny’s receiving.  Steve elbows into a space behind him when a few of the patrons get a little too close.

Danny grins back at him.  There’s laughter in his eyes.  “Jealous?” he mouths, jerking back his hips just a smidge.

“Bastard,” Steve mouths back as Danny’s ass makes contact with his crotch. 

Steve’s about to say more when he senses he’s being watched.  A casual glance confirms it.  There are two men by the bar and they fit the description of the men they’re looking for.  Tapping Danny’s shoulder, he draws him away from the bar.

For a moment he considers striding over to the men and arresting them on the spot. There’s only one thing he’s interested in right now and he’s 5’ 7” tall with a Jersey accent.  They could hand these two over to the Lieutenant and be back at his house within the hour.

_‘McGarrett?  Have you got them?’_

Danny huffs impatiently as he taps his earpiece twice: it’s the signal that they’ve made contact.

Steve risks a glance over at their targets and his heart stops.  The targets are staring straight at them.  It’s not a casual look either, they’re scowling.  They’re finishing their beers, getting to their feet.  Even worse, they start heading in their direction.

Experience is telling Steve this op is about to go south.

He doesn’t get a chance to tell Danny because suddenly Danny’s pushing him backwards.  His shoulder blades hit the wall.  “What the hell—”

“Kiss me,” Danny hisses, looking upwards.

Steve follows his gaze.  They’re standing under a bunch of Mistletoe.  Around them lots of couples  are kissing.   If they don’t kiss too they’ll stand out like a sore thumb.

Steve’s always believed in doing whatever it takes to complete the mission.  He still feels incredibly nervous though as he leans in to kiss Danny.  He’s been dreaming about this moment forever.  Never in his dreams though did he imagine this was how his first kiss with Danny would play out.

As it happens, it doesn’t.

Their lips are just millimetres apart – fucking _millimetres_ – when the targets walk straight past them.

“Shit.”  Danny pulls away.  He starts scanning the crowd.

Steve does the same but it’s virtually impossible to concentrate.  He feels like he was about to fall off a cliff and someone dragged him back at the last second.  He’s being painfully reminded that his jeans are way too tight.

Danny doesn’t look any better.  He’s scrubbing his hands over his hair.  There’s a suspicious bulge growing in the crotch of his spray-on dress pants.

Something in his mind snaps.

“Screw this.”  Grabbing Danny’s hand, he muscles his way through the crowds of people, heading back outside.  He’s tired of playing games.  It’s time to give the targets some bait they can’t refuse.  _Then_ he’s going to take Danny home and relieve him of those ass-grabbing pants.

Danny, bless him, gets with the programme straight away.  Steve groans as Danny’s hand slides over his ass.  It comes to rest on his left ass cheek.

As they walk across the parking lot, he does the same to Danny.  He tweaks his right ass cheek.  He’s rewarded when Danny groans too, squirming backwards into his grip.

There are other people in the parking lot.  It’s too dark to make them out.  They take their time anyway, in the hope that maybe they’ve drawn out their targets.

“How much longer?” Danny mutters, his frustration obvious.  “Where the hell are they?”

Steve finds out how frustrated Danny is when the reach the end of the parking lot.  For the second time that evening he finds himself being pushed against a wall.

“Is that mistletoe?” Steve asks, his eyes widening as Danny dangles something over his head.

“Couldn’t let it go to waste, could I?”

His retort dies on his lips as Danny slips his free arm around him, pulling him closer.  He can feel the heat of Danny’s body through his tee.  Sliding his hands down to Danny’s hips he pulls him in, tilting his head to get better access to Danny’s lips.  His cock twitches, his hips jerk in reaction.  Danny groans his approval, grinding his hips as their bodies collide.

“Hand over your cash.”

The voice has come from behind them.  Slowly, Steve turns.  It’s their targets.  And they’re holding guns.

“Now?” Steve says to the man standing closest to him.  “You want to mug us _now_?”

The man falters, his eyebrows rising in surprise.  Quickly he collects himself.  “You’d like us to come back later?”

“Yeah,” Steve growls, his irritation growing.  His jeans are threatening to bust at the seams.

“Babe—”

“Eight years I’ve been waiting for this kiss,” he grinds out, turning back to Danny who’s put a warning hand on his forearm.

“Steve—”

“I’ve been patient, Danny.  _So_ patient—”

“Trust me, babe, I know.”

“—and I’m through with waiting—”

“Steven.”

Danny’s deceptively calm tone cuts through his frustration.  He raises an eyebrow.  “Yes, Danny?”

Danny waves at the parking lot.  Suddenly there seems to be a lot more activity.  Everything’s being illuminated by blue flashing lights.  “We’ve got company.”

H50H50H50H50H50

For the third time that evening Steve’s shoulder blades hit a wall.  This time, he’s got no complaints.  Throwing his car keys onto the table by his front door, he blindly reaches out to lock the door that’s digging into his back.

Satisfied the house is secure, he turns his attention to Danny.

It’s easy to do.  Danny’s standing just inches away, one leg tucked between Steve’s.  His hands are gripping Steve’s hips, his thumbs stroking over the hem of the tee.  Head tilted back, he’s worrying at his bottom lip with this teeth.  His pupils are blown-wide.

“Jesus.” Steve swallows hard.  Now he’s actually got Danny to himself he’s frozen.

Danny pulls back.  It’s infinitesimal but it’s there.  “You can still say no, babe.” 

Steve’s knees almost buckle at the sadness in Danny’s voice.  But despite that, he knows Danny would still let him stop this now and tomorrow they’d still be friends.  It’s sobering, this absolute trust and belief his friend has in him.

He loves this man so much.

He tells Danny this, leaning forward to whisper the words in his ear.  He rests his lips there for a moment.  His heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

There’s a pause, then Danny shifts, moving his head so he can look Steve in the eye.  “I love you too, babe.”

Their first kiss doesn’t turn out to be the explosive world-changing event that Steve’s been anticipating all night.  It’s a soft touching of lips, a lingering exploration, an affirmation of what they’ve just confessed to each other.

When he pulls away, he’s shaking.  So is Danny.

“Bed?” he suggests, already tugging Danny towards the stairs.

Getting undressed is annoyingly complicated.  The jeans won’t budge.  Lying on his back on the bed, his half-hard cock hanging out of the zip, isn’t the sexy first impression he wants to make on the man he’s hoping to spend the rest of his life with.

Danny laughing at his predicament doesn’t help either.

“Stay still,” Danny chides, tugging at the legs of the jeans and pulling hard. 

Steve grabs the headboard as he gets dragged downwards.  A wiggle of his hips sets him free.

Danny stares at him, the jeans hanging in his hands. His cheeks are flushed.  “You went commando.”

Steve stares back at him.  Something occurs to him.  “You bought me those jeans.  You knew I wouldn’t be able to wear anything under them.”

Danny grins.  It’s slow, easy and sexy as fuck.

Steve pounces.

They hit the bed in a bundle of limbs.  The bedstead creaks alarmingly.

Steve finds himself staring at the ceiling.  Danny’s hands are slipping under his tee-shirt.  Steve hisses as skin touches skin.  It’s too much, too soon.  He bats Danny’s hands away.

“Slower,” he grunts.

Danny ignores him, his hands sliding higher.  As if that’s not bad enough, Danny’s lips are following his hands. 

“No, no, no.”

Danny laughs, huffing warm breath on his belly button.

Steve grunts.  His cock twitches, fully erect.  At this rate he’s going to come faster than a sixteen year old.  It’s time to take matters into his own hands.  Rolling over he takes Danny with him.  Pinning him down on the mattress using his body weight, he lets his hands search.

Danny’s still wearing the maddening black dress pants.  Steve does what he’s been thinking about all evening: he slips his hands under the waistband, at the back.  It turns out he’s not the only one who went commando, his fingertips touch naked flesh.  Pulling his hand out he pops the top button.  Dipping in again, he strokes the tip of Danny’s erect cock.

It’s Danny’s turn to hiss.

Steve sucks in a surprised breath, tries to steady himself.  He’s dreamed about having sex with Danny.  But he never imagined it would happen.  So it’s not like he’s got a game plan.  Just touching the soft flesh on the tip of his erection has sent sparks down his spine, right down to his toes. 

Danny starts cursing under his breath.  Squirming, he’s tries to get loose. 

Steve lets him go, an apology playing on his lips.  Danny’s oblivious, too focused on getting out of his pants.  Steve doesn’t need any direction, he pulls them off with one hard tug.  When Danny starts fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt, Steve helps him with those too.

A few moments later and Danny’s laying naked on his bed in front of him.  His hair’s tussled, a strand hanging over his forehead.  His muscled body is flushed, his nipples erect.  His cock is twitching at the attention.  Danny shifts, tucks both hands under his head.  A shy smile plays on his lips.

Steve groans.  The image in front of him is hotter than anything ever conjured up by his imagination.  On all fours he crawls up beside Danny.  He’s trembling, he wants to touch so much. 

All of a sudden the world turns over.  Then Danny’s on top of him, swinging a leg over his hips.  The tee-shirt is being pushed up his chest with urgency.  Taking the hint, Steve pulls it off and throws it somewhere.  There’d been a ripping sound.  He’s guessing he won’t be wearing it again.

Danny lips covers his and this time the kiss is more bruising.  Steve tips his head back, allowing him more access.  He’s rewarded as Danny nips and kisses along his chin.  There’s a sensitive spot just under his ear and Danny finds it with unerring accuracy.  Steve arches his body off the mattress, his toes curling as sensation rolls down his spine.

Steve reaches out blindly, his fingers scratching through the hair on Danny’s chest.  His fingertips bump over a nipple.  Pinching it elicits a groan from Danny.  Repeating the exercise on the other nipple has him jerking his hips.  Pinching both nipples at the same time has Danny swearing like a sailor. 

A small part of Steve’s brain is urging him to keep going.  He’s waited so long for this, he wants to try explore everything.  But in reality he knows they’re nearly done.  Danny’s biting at his bottom lip, his hands fisted in the bed cover, as he fights to hold on.  His own body is awash with excruciating pleasure, screaming to be released.

Danny tugs at his arm to get his attention.  Understanding dawns when Danny guides Steve’s hand, showing him how to wrap his fingers around both their cocks.  The sensation of flesh against flesh is almost enough for it all to be over.  Gritting his teeth, Steve collects himself.  Then he concentrates on getting them both off.

Danny’s still bending over him, their faces inches apart.  Sweat beads are running down his forehead.  His biceps are quivering as he holds himself up.  Eyes closed, his brow is creased in concentration.

Steve closes his own eyes against the image.  It’s so much more than he thought he’d ever have.  A sob escapes from his throat.  Everything reduces down to his hand, his cock and Danny’s, the smell of sweat and musk that fills the air.  Then Danny reaches down, wrapping his fingers over his, tightening both their grips.  Steve groans at the increased sensation.  They’re at the point of no return.

He comes with a yell, a sound of triumph from deep within his chest.  Danny follows, not far behind.   They collapse on the mattress, legs and arms sprawled.

Steve drags in air, his ribs rising and falling rapidly.  His heart is thumping loudly.  When Danny starts prodding him to move he’s grumbles, but he’s helpless to resist.  Resting his head against Danny’s chest isn’t a hardship though.  Listening to Danny’s heartbeat while falling asleep is something he can live with too.

As he drifts off he makes a mental note to thank Duke in the morning.  

He needs to get some mistletoe in for Xmas too.

The End.


End file.
